Io Ti Amo, Fran Non Lasciarmi Mai
by Ilyu1304
Summary: Don’t you ever leave me. Sorry I’m suck at summary just read the story maybe it’s better than the summary


My first fanfiction about Bel x Fran and my first English fanfiction so please be kind to me.

Summary : Don't you ever leave me. Sorry I'm suck at summary just read the story maybe it's better than the summary

Disclaimer : If you see Hibari kissing and Tsuna than it's mine. If there isn't any than it's not mine.

Pair : Just like I said before it's Bel x Fran with Bel x Mammon ( friendship, maybe )

It's really is OOC and really BAD grammar, Gomen ne

-!LyU$#-

-Bel POV-

I hate that new guy who join us recently, the one who replace my best friend Mammon. I hate that monotone voice of his. I hate that expressionless face of his, I hate the fact that he REPLACE Mammon. Even after I made him wear that froggy hat and call him froggy I stil can't accept him.

"Bel-senpai can you hear me?"

"Hmn, What froggy?"

"I called you three times and you just say that? Anyway the Shark want us to do some mission"

"Ushishishi, What kind of mission"

"He said this time mission is assassination mission"

"Okay than, what time we go?"

"Tonight"

"Then leave me alone for now"

"Okay than fake prince"

"I heard that froggy"

Stab

"Uh, Senpai it's hurt"

I stab that un-cute kouhai, well I like stabbing him because if he die than he's not worthy enough to replace Mammon, I really want to see him die covered with blood but he always put that annoying illusion.

"Don't call me fake"

"yeah, yeah whatever"

With that he walks out from my room.

-End of Bel POV-

~That night~

"Bel-senpai can you take out the east building?"

"I know what to do froggy. Don't ordered me around, I'm a prince after all"

"Whatever senpai"

Than Fran go to the west building direction, this mission is quite easy.

(Inside fran's mind) Woow, I never tough the guard will be this easy to take , wait. If this side have easy guard that's mean Bel-senpai is in danger. Hang in there senpai I'll come to help you.

With that Fran quickly left the building and go to the east building.

~Inside the east building~

"Ushishishi… Piece O' cake" Bel felt a killing intent "Who's there?"

"Ho, It seems the Varia jacket is not just a joke" A big guy come from the dark side of the room

"Hem, Who are you?" The prince asked

"My name is Ryuku, I'll be the one killing you, so say your prayer " The man named Ryuku said

"Is that so Ushishishishi…"

Than the fights begin and of course Bel win easily, just before bel gave that Ryuku guy the finishing blow Fran came inside the room

"Bel-senpai, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here Froggy?"

Fran saw the guy at the floor, He's losing a lot amount of blood.

"Bel-senpai, please stop"

"What? This guy is on the list so I must kill him"

"I know but he's losing a lot of blood so he should be death after a few minutes"

After bel see his target than he said "Okay than" .Bel began to walk towards Fran. Just when he reach Fran the Ryuku guy is moving and take out his gun try to shoot Bel, Bel didn't see that but Fran did so Fran push Bel to the other side of the room and take the shoot. Bel who saw that snaped and throw a few knives to the man. Than he move closer to the man and stabed him, a lot of blood spraying all over Bel cloth and face. After making sure the man is dead. Bel reach Fran and try to wake Fran.

"Froggy can you hear me?"

"S-senpai? A-are you…o-okay?" Asked fran while coughing blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait I'll take you to the hospital"

Bel carried Fran bridal-style and ran out to contact the other Varia member or just bring Fran to the nearest hospital.

"W-why?"

"Don't speak" Bel orderd but Fran didn't listen and tried to ask once again.

"Senpai, why are you saving me? I though you hate me" his eyes began blur.

"I-I don't know my self, just don't talk we almost there. Hang in there"

"Okay senpai"

~hospital~

"Sir, you can wait out side we'll began operating your friend, can you please contact his family?"

"Um, Yeah"

Than Bel call to the Varia HQ

"Voi, Lussuria take the phone"

"Yes, yes you don't need to yell" Lussuria taking the phone "Yes, this is Varia HQ"

"Lussuria, It's me"

"Oh, Bel, How was the mission?"

"The mission is complete but…"

"But?"

"Fran get injuried"

"Eh?"

"Now we're at hospital, can you come here now?"

"Okay, which hospital?"

"Inverno hospital"

"Wait there we'll be there in a minute"

After 30 minutes Lussuria came

"Bel, How was Fran?"

"Don't know he's in operating room"

"Is his condition that bad?"

"Um, yeah, maybe"

"What? May be? How could this happen you were there right?"

Than Bel told everything to Lussuria

"Everything is because I'm still thinking of that"

"I know how you fell but now let's hope that Fran life is safe"

"yeah"

After whole two hours the Doctor go out from the operating room

"Doc, How's his condition?"Lussuria asked

"his life isn't in danger but he'll be in coma state I don't know for how long"

"Yes, thank you doctor"

"He'll be moved to a room now"

"Yes, Bel you heard that? Eh, Bel?"

-Bel's POV-

This is all my fault, why is this happening? Why I can't just forget Fran and left him there? I should be hating him. But what did I do? I saved him and get him to the nearest hospital. I must be crazy. The doctor said he's in coma state. Yes, I need to kill him before he wakes up. No one can replace Mammon. No one.

Knock… knock..

"Bel? Are you in there?"

"What is it Lussuria? The door isn't locked" Lussuria come inside the room

"Why're you just go like that?"

"I don't need to be there forever"

"Well not forever but you can just watch over him"

"Not interested"

"Fran might be mad at me but I'll tell you this Bel"

"What?"

"Fran is in love with you. The reason He's still here and don't leave with the kokuyo gank is you, he wants to be with you. Even you just hate him and you stab him with you knives he still love you, just remember that Bel, I'll leave you for now. And about Mammon, Fran know's how your fell about it. Bye" Lussuria leave the prince alone in his room now.

What? The froggy is in love with me? This is new. I never tough he'll love me after what I did to him everyday. Why is my chest hurt like hell? It's morw hurtful than Mammon death. Uh, I'm getting a headace. I'l go to sleep now.

- End of Bel POV-

-!LyU$#-

Ilyusha : So what do you think Fran?

Fran : Why I must in coma state and why the hell I must take the shot for that fake prince?

Ilyusha : Well, I don't know my hand just type that, to be precise my other self did, right Yuki?

Yuki : Whatever you say, Whatever you say.

Ilyusha : See -Smiles-

Fran : Uh, yeah okay…

Ilyusha : I won't be making fanfic for the next 3 month maybe, so bear this story until the next three month okay

Fran : Okay………… WHAT?????????

Ilyusha : What? I'll have a lot of paper to work and my holidays is only 2 weeks I must get back to school at 4th january and there will be no updates until I get this over with, so bear with it. -Death glare-

Fran : Oh, well than

Ilyusha : Fran, you know that I type this 3 AM in the morning right?

Fran : Yeah why?

Ilyusha : I need some rest, let me sleep you freaking me out with that illusion of yours

Fran : I though you'll make it till the end if I do this

Ilyusha : No. I won't I NEED SOME REST.

Fran : Okay than –Relase his illusion-

Ilyusha : Good, to the readers I'm sorry for this but please, please be patient for the update. Somehow I'll make up for it -Bows- and please give me your review so I can improve.

Fran : One more thing Ilyusha don't own anything at all. KHR plot and character is Amano Akira's. She only owns the plot of this story and the Ryuku guy is her sister idea.

Ilyusha : Yeah I know that and that is sad. Fran, just go and do some making out with Bel and don't distub me when I sleep or you'll be death in the next chap.

Fran : yeah, whatever

Ilyusha and Fran : Please reviews or maybe flemes?


End file.
